


The Erotic First Date

by Heal_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, First Dates, Lesbian Sex, Love Hotels, Orgasm, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: What started as a normal date turned into something far more erotic.





	The Erotic First Date

Helena is now in her final year of High school, she is getting ready to attend the first day of the new term to find out what class she is in. outside the main building there was a few notice boards with a list of the classes, that list shows who will be in what class. While Helena was searching for her name on the board, she heard someone talking, Helena didn't care what they were saying, all Helena noticed was the sound of a British accent. She quickly looked around to see who was the source of that beautiful British accent when her gaze just landed on a girl, ''It must be her'' Helena thought to herself. 

Helena was gazing at this girl for a good minute when the girl noticed and looked over to Helena and smiled back. Helena's face turned bright red and quickly turned her head, her heart was pounding so much she could hear her own heart beat. ''OMG, that was embarrassing'' Helena whispered to herself. Helena looked back at the board to find her name and find out what class she is in. Helena now know what class she is in and started making her way there. while walking in the hall, she noticed that girl walking towards her, Helena panicked and just quietly walked past her with her embarrassed face hidden in her hands. While slowly walking away Helena heard that British accent again ''Hey, can I speak with you for a moment'' said the girl with the British accent. Helena turned around and pointed at herself asking if she was talking to her. ''Yeah, I mean you'' the girl said while giggling. ''My name is Georgia, I noticed you staring at me outside by the notice boards, i was wondering if everything was okay?'' Georgia said in a cheerful tone of voice. ''Um, yeah everything is fine, I just love your accent so I couldn't help but stare, my name is He..Helena'' said Helena sounding embarrassed. ''Okay Helena, I need to get to class now, it was nice to meet you'' Smiled Georgia as she walked away to class. 

Helena was in class smiling to herself that she managed to talk to Georgia and that she heard that British accent again. She realized that she wanted to hear more of that beautiful accent and was thinking of a was that she could tell Georgia how she feels about her. Helena decides to do what they do in anime and that is write a letter asking for Georgia to meet her behind the school building after school. Helena proceeds to write the letter then sneakily puts it in Georgia's locker. Schools out and Helena is behind the school building waiting for Georgia to arrive. The letter said:

*Could you meet me behind the school building after school? There is something I would like to discuss with you* 

Helena was waiting for 10 minutes when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked over and saw Georgia walking over. Helena's face turned bright red out of embarrassment. You could see what Helena was panicking a bit but she had to do it. Georgia made it over to Helena, ''Hey Helena, whats up... What is it you wanted to talk to me about?'' Said Georgia in the British accent that Helena loves so much. Helena pauses and is very hesitant to tell Georgia how she feels, ''I..I..'' Helena tries to speak but is lost for words Helena thinks to herself, 'Oh no, I know what I want to say, I just can't say them for some reason, please say it!''. Georgia looks confused on what is happening. ''I have places I need to be, I will see you tomorrow okay'' Says Georgia. As Georgia starts walking away Helena shouts ''I LIKE YOU EVER SINCE I SAW YOU BY THE NOTICE BOARDS'', Helena is breathing heavily because of how nervous she is about her finally telling Georgia. Helena looks over to Georgia who has completely frozen in her place. Georgia turns around slowly with a smile on her face, ''Honestly, I kinda like you aswell'' Said Georgia. Helena looks confused but she know what she heard. the last thing those two did on that day was exchange numbers and agree that they will message each other later. 

Helena got home and instantly went to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed with a massive smile on her face. ''I can't believe that actually worked'' Helena said to herself. Helena picked up her phone to send a message to Georgia but as soon Helena picked up the phone, she receives a message from Georgia, 

*Hey Helena, I just wanted to make sure, are we actually a couple now?*. Helena reads the message and instantly replies with  
*I think we are now a couple after what happened today, I was wondering, do you want to go out on Saturday for our first date?*. Helena sends that message and waits for a reply.  
For 5 minutes Helena just held the phone in front of her face waiting for a response, then the response finally arrives. *I would love to go out with you on Saturday, meet me in front of the train station at 10am <3*. Helena reads this message and smiles.  
*Okay, See you then* Helena replies back. The messages stop for the night. 

*Helena and Georgia are together every day at school, but lets time travel to the actual date* 

Saturday has arrived, Helena is running around her room trying to find some nice clothes to wear on their date today. Helena's bed is full of outfits because she is trying to find the right one to wear. After about 30 minutes of choosing, Helena finally found an outfit to wear. She gets ready then makes her way to the station where Georgia is waiting. at 10:06am Helena arrives and Georgia is waiting. ''I'm sorry I'm late, did you wait long?'' shouted Helena as she ran over to Georgia. ''No, I only just got here myself.. so what do you want to do first then?'' Georgia replied. Helena and Georgia were walking around to find something to do while getting to know each other. Helena reaches in a holds Georgia's hand, both of their faces turn red. ''I see a Cinema across the road, want to go watch a movie?'' Georgia mentions. Helena replies with ''Sure, what movie do you want to see?''. Georgia is standing there thinking about what movie she wants to see. ''I know, lets go and see the new IT movie, I heard that it is good'' Georgia said excitedly. Helena looked over to Georgia looking concerned, ''I'm not a fan of horror, I heard IT was scary'' replied Helena. ''Don't worry, Everything will be fine, If you get scared, you can just lean into me'' Said Georgia with a smile on her face. Helena nodded her head and they both walk into the Cinema and ask for a ticket to see the film called IT. 

They are both watching the film, then Pennywise pops out of the drain, Helena got jump scared and quickly quickly leans into Georgia. Georgia looks over to Helena and giggles ''How cute'' Georgia thinks to herself. When the film ended they both walk out the cinema, Helena tried to put on the tough girl act ''I wasn't scared at all'' Helena exclaimed, with a tear running down her cheek. Georgia looked over and giggles ''ok then, my brave Queen'' Said Georgia while wiping away her tear. Helena looks at her phone for the time, ''Its nearly 1pm, want to get some lunch?'' Said Helena, Georgia nodded her head and replied ''Sure, Lunch sounds good right about now''. 

Helena and Georgia walk around trying to find a good place to have some lunch. They turned the corner and see a big neon yellow M sign on a building. ''What do you say Georgia, want to get some lunch in McDonalds?'' Helena asked. ''Sure, sounds good, lets go'' Georgia replied back to Helena. They both walk into McDonalds holding hands and they stop at the menu and think about what they want. ''Please don't get chicken nuggets, I read this fanfiction not too long ago which put me off chicken nuggets'' Helena said sounding disgusted. Georgia knows what she wants but is still waiting for Helena to choose. after a minute of looking at the menu, Helena just says that she will get the same thing as Georgia but with a Chocolate Milkshake. Georgia walks over to the counter and asks ''Can I get 2 Chicken legend meals, one with a Large Diet Coke and one with a Chocolate Milkshake please''. They both get their food and walk to an empty table and start eating there food. ''This is delicious'' said Helena, Georgia replied with ''yeah, I agree''. 

Georgia and Helena spend about 30 minutes in Mcdonalds just chatting away then they decide to go to the park to spend some time there and just chill out. in the park there is a sweet vendor there, Georgia decides to run over and buy a load of milk chocolate to share with Helena while they hang out. ''This has been a great day Helena, I'm so glad you confessed to me on Monday'' Georgia says to Helena in a happy tone. ''I am glad I did too, I love you so much Georgia'' replied Helena in a happy but slightly embarrassed tone. It was the first time Helena said the words 'I Love You' to anybody. Georgia turns herself to look into Helena eyes and says ''I love you too'' then leans in and passionately kisses Helena. Georgia's hand moving around Helena's body while they are kissing, Helena decides to also explore Georgia's body with her hands. 

After a few minutes has past since they started making out, the weather changed and it started pouring down with rain, Helena and Georgia stopped there intimate moment to get up and run to the nearest shelter available. They both manage to find a shelter, they wipe there faces to get most of the water off. Helena looks over to Georgia and she notices the rain has made her shirt see through. ''Uhm, Georgia, your shirt has become see through'' Said Helena. ''Oh your right, thanks for telling me'' Georgia replied back sounding very embarrassed. Helena kept staring at Georgia's chest because she liked what she was seeing. Georgia went into her bag and pulled out a jacket. Helena stopped staring at Georgia's chest, and realizes that they are standing right next to a love hotel. 

For those who don't know what a love hotel is, a love hotel is a type of short-stay hotel operated mainly for the purpose of allowing guests privacy for there sexual activities, hence the name ''Love Hotel'' 

Helena taps Georgia's shoulder and says ''I think we are at a love hotel'', Georgia looks around ''I think your right, It looks like the rain won't stop for a while, why don't we just book a room for the night'' says Georgia back to Helena. Helena thinks that is a good idea, ''sounds like a good idea, lets go buy a room for the night'' Replies Helena. They both walk into the love hotel and walk straight to the receptionist. they are met with a middle ages man in his 30s and has bleach blonde hair. they ask for the cheapest room in the hotel for the night. The guy behind the counter gave them the key to a room and let them do what they want.

Georgia and Helena got to their room. it was just red and black, with rose petals on the bed. ''This is fancier than a 5 star hotel'' Georgia said acting surprised. Helena just didn't know what to say. They both sat on the bed wondering what they should do to pass the time, it was nearly 6pm because they spent a while at the park. Georgia suggests that they carry on from where they left off at the park, Helena agrees. ''Wait, before we start anything, I need to eat some chocolate to give me some energy'' says Georgia. She goes into her bag to get some of the chocolate and notices that it has melted. ''Aww, it melted'' says Georgia in a sad tone. Helena walks over and takes the chocolate out of Georgia's hand, ''since its melted, why don't we put this melted chocolate to good use'' Helena suggests with a cheeky grin on her face. Georgia knew where she was going with this and agrees. They both agree to split the chocolate, half for Helena, half for Georgia. ''I will eat the chocolate first'' Georgia says while grinning. Georgia drags Helena to the bed and they both start undressing. it was only their bra and panties left to be taken off. 

Georgia first takes off Helena's bra, ''Wow Helena, you have really nice breasts, they look so firm and fun to play with'' Says Georgia as she gazes intensely at Helena's chest. Helena's face is bright red with embarrassment. ''Th..Thank you, but please don't stare, its embarrassing'' Helena replied, as Helena started to cover her face with her hands. While Helena was covering her whole face, Georgia smiled and thought to herself ''While she is hiding her face, perfect time to strike'' as she ran her hands up Helena's thighs, ''Wow, your legs are so smooth, they feel so nice to touch'' Says Georgia, as she slowly reaches the top of her legs and gently rubbed her hand on Helena's nether region. Helena let out a quiet squeal. 

Georgia started giggling and laid Helena down of the bed, Georgia laid on top of Helena and started to passionately kiss, they were both using their tongues a lot. Georgia's Hands ran down Helena's body and then started to fondle Helena's breasts. Helena let out a small moan. Helena was also exploring Georgia's body with her hands. ''Let me take off your bra aswell'' Helena soft asks Georgia. ''Sure, it unhooks from the front'' Georgia also replied in a soft tone. Helena reached up and unhooked Georgia's Bra, Helena looked amazed when she uncovered Georgia's breasts. It was like finding hidden treasures in video games. After Helena unhooked her bra, Georgia started to go down on Helena, starting from her lips, then Georgia started sucking on Helena's nipples. Helena, let out a louder and more intense groan because Georgia was roughly sucking on her breasts, she was also squeezing them as hard as she could without hurting Helena. 

A few moments pass, Georgia decides to finally use some of that melted chocolate. Georgia unwraps the melted chocolate then starts to vigorously rub the chocolate onto Helena's breasts. Helena is enjoying the feeling of being pleasured this much, Helena lets out a really loud moan that the people in the next room could probably hear. When Georgia finished rubbing the chocolate, she put her hand close to Helena's mouth and Helena starts to suck the chocolate off Georgia's fingers. ''I can feel the chocolate just dripping down, I hope you will clean me'' Helena said in an embarrassed but seductive tone. Georgia winked and said ''I will clean you off real good babe''. Georgia kisses Helena's lips and then proceed to go down and lick Helena's chocolate covered Melons, Helena's face looked as if she was experiencing unsurpassable pleasure but also trying not to let out any moans but gives in and lets out a loud high pitched moan ''Th..THIS FEELS SO GOOD''. Georgia raises her head to catch a breath, Her lips were covered in chocolate, ''This chocolate tastes a lot better now than it did earlier'' Said Georgia while licking her lips. ''Now then, I got almost all the chocolate off, not it is time for the main course'' Says Georgia. Helena looks at Georgia looking really confused on what she meant by 'the main course'. 

Georgia leans in and kisses Helena on the lips again, Georgia left a lot of chocolate around Helena's lips. ''You will feel a lot more pleasure than what you experienced just then'' Georgia said to Helena, ''Wait, what... More pleasure?'' Helena said sounding shocked. She thought that what she experienced then could not be surpassed. Georgia giggles and then proceeds to go even lower than what she went before, then she started to slowly pulling down Helena's panties revealing her lady garden. ''Helena covers her face again ''No-body has ever seen that part of me before'' Helena says embarrassingly. ''Its beautiful, its drawing me like I have been hypnotized or something'' Georgia said back sounding astonished by what she is seeing. While Helena was covering her face, Georgia took her index finger and middle finger, and inserted them into Helena's lady garden 

''AHH, IT HURTS'' Helena screams as she squirms around while Georgia has two of her fingers are inside her. Georgia then attempts to pull out her fingers but is having troubles releasing them from Helena's lady parts firm grasp.

''wow Helena, You are so tight, I am having troubles pulling my fingers out'' Said Georgia. Georgia begins to wriggle her wrist very quickly.  
''AHHH OMG IT HURTS SO MUCH BUT ITS FEELING SO GOOD!'' Helena squeels while squirming a lot, Helena arches her back subconsiously, lifting her self up in pleasure.

Georgia's fingers are free and then Georgia pulls her head down close to Helena's lady garden then starts licking and sucking on Helena's most sensitive area while grabbing her ass for more grip. Helena's breathing intensifies while Georgia stuck out her tongue and licked up along the outer lips and then into the inner part of Helena's lady parts. Helena's leg muscles twitched and her hips bucked with the sensation ''Ge..Georgia, So..So Good'' Helena gasped. Helena places her hands above her head and grips onto the bed sheets as tightly as she could. 

Georgia begins to moves her tongue a lot quicker than before ''Ge.Georgia that feels so- AHHH, YOU..YOUR FINGERS AHH'' Helena squeals in excitement. while Georgia was licking Helena down there, Georgia also sticks her index and middle fingers inside Helena making Helena squirm and wriggle in excitement even more than before. ''Ge..Georgia, Ahh, something is... COMING OUT.... AHHHH'' Helena's groans got a lot louder than before, Georgia then felt a lot fluid dripping down her chin as Helena experiences her first Orgasm. 

Georgia's face is covered in Helena's sticky fluids. Georgia looks up at Helena, ''Looks like you are finished'' Georgia says taking deep breaths and wiping her face. Helena is just lying on the bed panting and sweating. ''That felt so good, I guess it is my turn to make you feel good'' Helena said while panting. Helena struggles to lift herself up into a sitting position 

''What is this liquid stuff coming out of me?'' Helena asks. It was Helena's first time doing this so she had no idea what it was. Helena touches herself down there to inspect for herself what the fluid was ''Ahh'' Helena moaned. She has become more sensitive down there after that sexual experience. Georgia got a towel and wiped her face from Helena's sticky fluids and the chocolate she had around her mouth from earlier, Helena also wiped her face of the chocolate. 

It is Georgia's first time doing this aswell, but Georgia has seen a few pornographic videos on the internet so she knows a little bit. 

They both decide to take a short break to let Helena catch her breath. they both lay next to each other. ''you are really cute when you had that lewd expression on your face Helena. Your body is also really amazing, I could run my hands over your body all day'' Said Georgia while slowly caressing Helena's thighs. 

''I think I am ready for round two now. Its my turn to pleasure you'' Says Helena while she slowly lifts herself up. Helena leans over and kisses Georgia on the lips. Her hands reach over to Georgia's breasts and she starts to fondle them. Helena tried to copy Georgia's movements when Georgia was fondling her breasts, its Helena's first find doing this to another woman. Georgia gasped for air as she was being fondled by Helena's firm grip. 

''you are surprisingly good at this Helena, having my breasts touched by you feels amazing'' Says Georgia while she is trying to catch her breath. ''Can I...uh, suck on them Georgia?'' Helena asks while still vigorously squeezing her breasts, ''Yes, yes please'' Georgia replies, Georgia sounds as if she is out of breath already. Helena then proceeds to start sucking on Georgia's breast, then starts sucking on her nipples. Georgia can feel Helena's tongue rubbing against her nipples. ''OH..MY- AHH, your tongue feels so good'', Helena is just about to finish sucking when Helena accidentally bites Georgia's nipple. 

''AHHHHH'' Georgia moaned and squealed louder than Helena did. Georgia was twitching as her back ached. she came just by having her nipple bit. It looks like Helena has a hidden talent for this stuff. ''Wow, I orgasmed even before you touched me down there. you must be a natural'' Georgia panted. Helena, stopped sucking on Georgia's breast, you could hear an audible pop noise when Helena removed her mouth from Georgia's boob.

''Now I will be going further down Georgia'' Said Helena. Georgia looked nervous because she orgasmed just by having her breast sucked, she was wondering how intense it would be. It will be the first anyone has seen her nether region. Helena made it to eye level with Georgia's lower parts and pulled down her panties, as she was pulling down her panties, there was a lot of fluid just dripping down onto the bed sheets from the material of the panties and also Georgia's most sensitive part.

''Its very wet down here Georgia'' Helena said in a surprised tone. ''Haha, I know, I am as surprised as you are'' Georgia said, she was both laughing and breathing really heavily because she is still recovering from having her breasts sucked. Helena touches the outside of Georgia's lady parts. 

''AH'' Georgia let out a groan. Georgia is a lot more sensitive down there since he just released a lot of fluids. Helena begins to run her index finger up and down on the outside of her lower part, Georgia is gasping for air while gripping onto the bed sheets. 

''Please, st.. stop teasing me already'' Georgia begged. Helena looked up and nodded, Helena took her index and middle fingers and slowly inserted them into Georgia's most sensitive part. Georgia squirmed and wriggles a lot while Helena was inserting her fingers. Since it was already wet, it was easier for Helena to insert her Fingers, her nails also gently scratching the walls inside of Georgia's lady part. Georgia subconsciously started moving her hips

''OH.. OH MY- IT FEELS SO GOOD'' Georgia screamed while gasping for air. while Helena's fingers where inside she leaned down ans started licking the outer lips then moves her tongue inside the opening. Helena could feel Georgia wriggling about, which made her want to do it more. Georgia was squealing quietly but was gradually getting louder. Helena started to move her fingers back and fourth aswell, which was making Georgia's first time more intense. Georgia's arms were flailing around trying to find something to grip onto while she was being intensely pleasured, Georgia ended up grabbing onto her own breasts and where gripping onto them tightly. 

''You like that'' Helena said in a muffled voice, Georgia didn't hear her because of her moaning and squealing canceling out any other noises. Helena, pulled out and then furiously pushed her fingers back in again, ''OH NO, I THINK I'M GOING TO BUR- AHHHH'' Georgia not realizing made her whole body turn into an arch as she orgasmed for a second time, the second time was a lot more intense than the first time. Georgia's body then just dropped back onto the bed, she couldn't move, the only thing that was moving was the twitching in her legs. Helena pulled her fingers out and then leaned up again. 

''Did you like that Georgia?'' Helena asks. All Helena heard were very deep breaths. Georgia never expected her first time to be that intense and she certainly didn't expect Helena to be as good as she was. Helena layed down next to Georgia also taking deep breaths. after 10 minutes. 

''That..was...AMAZING Helena, how are you so good, I thought this was your first time'' Asked Georgia

''this was my first time'' Helena answered back. They both started laughing. 

''My legs feel like Jelly because of you Helena, I don't think they will work for a while'' Said Georgia as she started laughing.

Both of them thought it would be a good idea to take a shower then get some sleep. Since Georgia couldn't move, Helena took a shower before Georgia. When Georgia's legs finally started to work again, she went for a shower. Helena then noticed there was some chocolate left and then said

''I forgot about the chocolate'' 

~The End~


End file.
